Adopted love
by Ezraismybae
Summary: Ezra wants a family and he wants it to last will he get it or will it be ripped away
1. The orphanage of the lothal

Hi guys this is a real life au hope u like it

the boys orphanage of lothal

Ezra could not count how many times he was put back here after family's said the didn't want him the first time ezra could here was when he was six he was now eleven and he come here because a gang called the empire they wanted ezras parents and ezra to join them but they didn't want to so one night the empire came into there home and killed ezras parents right in front of ezra since that day he has been here

"ok ezra this time we will find you a percent home ok" said the orphage owner

"look ms longheart no one wants me why brother it has been five years I think it is time to give up hope" said Ezra and he walked through the doors

"Never give up ezra" said ms longheart she hoped that someone wanted ezra he was so sweet

up stairs

"well well well lookeff who's here the little freak"said one of the boys he was about sixteen and he had a group off three other boys with him and they walked up to ezra

"come on Alex can't we just skip the beating today please I'm too tired" said Ezra

"not happening" said Alex

"Boys I am going to the shops be back soon ok" said ms longheart and they heard the door close

"well let's get started shall we now" said Alex and he smiled and he and his mates ganged up on Ezra

the shops

"Umm ms longheart" said a male voice

"yes how can I help you" said ms longheart

"you own the orphanage down the road don't you ms longheart" siad the male and the felame

"yes I do and please call me lizzie and you are" said ms longheart

"lizzie I am kanan and this is my wife hera Hera we wanted to adopt a boy"said kanan

"well I am about to go back if you want to come you can" said ms longheart with a smile

"kids come here please" said Hera and ms longheart saw to kids ran up to kanan and Hera

"These are our kids zeb out oldest he is fourteen and this is sabine is she is thirdteen" said kanan

"nice to meet yous come by in a few hours and I will have the boys ready" said ms longheart

"ok see you then" said kanan

few hours later

"welcome kanan and Hera the boys are in the back I will stay here and you guys check it out ok" said ms longheart

when kana hera zeb and Sabine got to the back yard they saw all the boys laughing and pointing and they herad one of the boys say "look boys the little freak thinks we are going to leave him alone funny isn't"

"you think the people coming here today is going to adopt you then think again" laughed another boy

"hey stop leave him alone" yelled kanan and all the boys turned around kanan saw a boy on the floor

"why should we he is a freak" said Alex

"leave him alone ok and what makes him a freak come tell us" said kanan and Hera getting really mad and they saw the boy getting up and running off and kanan nodded to zeb and Sabine to catch up with me and they did

"well he I think we should get going"said Alex and him and all the boys ran off

"i think I know who we should adopt" said kanan

"I couldn't agree more" said Hera

10 minutes later

sabine and zeb was getting along with ezra and they walked to where kanan and Hera where

"so you guys are adopted" asked ezra in a shy voice

"yeah we are" said zeb and they saw ms longheart kanan and Hera

ms longheart ran up to ezra and gave him a really big hug and said "ezra this really nice family wants to adopt you"

"really" said Ezra

what do you guys think

got questions

should alex be a proble in this story yes or no

Spector 7 out

May the force be with you always


	2. Adopted for how long

hi guys here is the next chapter it is going to be short I will try and updat some of my story's tomorrow (Australia time)

"so I guess your our little brother now" said zeb and he patted ezra on back

"I am going to get the papers" said me longheart and she dance out of the room

"you guys really want to adopt a freak like me" said Ezra and he looked down at the floor kanan walked up to ezra and went down to his level and said "your not a freak ok" this made ezra look up and he said "um I am going to get my stuff" and he ran up stairs

"poor kid" said Sabine and they saw ms longheart come back in and she said "kanan and Hera if you would like to come with me I will have you shipped off today"

"ok zeb sabine you guys wait here for ezra we will be back soon ok" said kanan and him and Hera walked to ms longhearts office

with kanan hera and ms longheart

"so how did ezra end up here" asked hera

"I think he should tell you that it is way of knowing that they trust you sorry" said ms longheart

"no it is ok we understand there all signed" said kanan and they walked out of the office and they saw ezra sabine and zeb standing there

"bye ezra I will miss you" said ms longheart and she hugged ezra and he wispered to her "I will miss you too well till I get sent back"

ezra looked at the top of the stairs and he saw Alex giving him the death glare and they walked out and went to the car it was big it was a van (like the soccer mum ones)

the drive was a little uncomforable for ezra he was not used to people being nice and taking to him without calling a freak or something like that

"hey ezra we are home" said kanan

"hey is what horse eat" said Ezra everyone in the car burst out laughing and they got out of the car ezra was looking at his new home but for how long it was big ezra heard barking and he saw three dogs a Gray labrador a white samoyed and a german shepherd

"Oh these are out dogs the Labrador is named Ghost the Samoyed is named Chopper and the German shepherd is named phantom" said Sabine

"ezra zeb will show you to your room" said kanan

"come here bro" said zeb and he and ezra walked into the house and went upstairs there was four rooms ezra saw names on the doors Sabines room was colourful zebs room was not colorfull but it had colours kana and heras was white and he saw his room it was blue his favourite colour "here is your room unpack and come down stairs" said zeb

ezra walked into his room it was big well kept he saw a tv a computer and a book shelf he turned to see a wardrobe he pulled the little amount of stud puff he had put it in there and walked out to the stairs and he went to the loungeroom to see everyone was there even the dogs Ghost and Phantom Copper ran to him and started to lick his hand ezra smiled and bent down and started to pat them "wow ezra copper likes you and ezra we have something for you" said kanan and ezra looked at him and in his hand was a phone (don't judge the fact the gave an 11 year old a phone) "here this is for you" said Hera ezra did not want to be rude so he said "thank you um... What do I call you guys past family's made me call them sir and ma'am" "you can call us want you want you don't have to call us sir and ma'am ok" said kanan "ok um how about just kana and Hera is that ok" asked Ezra with alittle fear in his voice "that is all ok with us" said Hera

"dinner will be ready soon" said Hera

"what are we having mum" asked zeb

"we are having chicken wings and rice" said kanan

That's all for now

got questions just ask

spector 7 out

may the force be with you alway


	3. The park part 1

(NOTE:To the guset/s to who keep hating on my storys why don't you stop being a guset get an account write a story and she what people think I am not letting you guset/s get to me because ever other person likes my story's), Hi guys here is the next chapter now I got asked why did I make the ghost and phantom dogs and not the car and their home because too many stories make it like that I wanted something different this is going to be short and a part 1 and 2 thing

they were all sitting at the table eating but ezra looked at his full plate by now if was at anyorther time at the orphanage (with out ms longheart knowing of course) or at the homes he lived in for alittle time it would be taken and he would stave but no one took his food

"ezra are you ok don't you like chicken wings and rice I can make you something else" said Hera getting worried that she done something wrong

"no I do it's just not used it food not being taken away" said ezra and he picked up his fork and started to eat his rice he looked up to see everyone giving him a sad look "um I am full what do I with the rest" asked Ezra kanan and Hera looked at the plate no chicken wings were eaten and two fork full of rice was gone

kanan looked at ezra and said "you can put it in the fridge if you like and I'd you get hungry later you can have some ok" and ezra got up put in the fridge thank hera and kanan for the food and went upstairs

"I feel sorry for the poor kid" said Hera and she started to do the dishes kanan got up and helped with the dishes kanan looked at sabine and zeb and said "why don't yous two take the dogs for a walk and show ezra around the neighbourhood"

"sure dad" said Sabine and zeb they got up and zeb put the leashes on ghost phantom and copper sabine ran upstairs and told ezra that they were going to go for a walk and wanted to show ezra around "do you want to come ezra" sabine heard footsteps go to the door and it opened ezra had put on a black hoodie and said "ok" and they walked down the staris

"The time is 5:00 I want you kids back here by 6:30 ok" said hera and she gave zeb sabine and ezra a hug " have fun" said kanan

Zeb, Sabine and ezra walked out the door ezra put on his hood they got to a park and they let the dogs off the leathers ezra sat down at a table not far from where zeb was playing with the dogs sabine say down next to ezra and said "hi how are you" ezra looked at her he was about to answer when he heard some one say "oi mike is that the freak ypur perents adopted last month" ezra remabered that voice "I think it is oi ezra look at me right now you freak" said mike ezra stood up and looked at him "how is it going freak you reamber us mike and Danny" said mike "what do you want" asked sabine "who are love" asked mike "none of your bisness" said ezra mike come up to ezra and picked him up and the collar "drop my brother" yelled zeb and copper ghost and phantom started to bark and mike smiled and he punched ezra in the face and dropped him

thats all for now

that's for all the people who has stuck up for me

got questions just ask

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always


	4. The park part 2

Hi guys here is the next chapter, it was written by on of my readers thanks Hadesgirl015

As Mike and Danny started to stalk off, and Zeb was tempted to let Chopper, Ghost and Phantom attack them. But at the moment he needed to make sure his new brother was alright. Ezra was sill lying on the ground from where Mike had dropped him, Sabine was trying to help him up.

"Need a hand?" Zeb asked. Placing his hands under Ezra's armpits to help lift him up.  
"Who were those jerks?" Sabine asked.  
Ezra rubbed his sore eye before responding, "The one who punched me was Mike, the other was his friend Danny."  
"How do you know then?" Sabine asked.  
Ezra sighed, "Mike's parents adopted me last month." He sat back down at the table. "It didn't go so well. Lasted about ten days before," he stopped himself.  
"Before?" Zeb asked, taking a seat by him, while Sabine remained standing.  
When Ezra didn't answer Sabine prompted, "Before what Ezra."  
"Before they sent me back. Like always." Ezra told.  
"But why did that punk punch you?" Zeb asked.  
"I'm a freak, does he really need a reason?" Ezra asked.  
"Didn't you hear what dad said?" Sabine asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are not a freak."  
"What does it matter what Kanan says?" Ezra asked shrugging the hand off. "You guys are just going to put me back in the orphanage before the month is over."  
"Mum and Dad would never do that." Zeb said.  
"Yeah Ezra, they love. We love you." Sabine said.  
Ezra didn't respond, love was such a foreign concept to him.  
"What landed you in that orphanage in the first place anyway?" Zeb asked before receiving a light punch on the arm from Sabine. "Hey, what was that for?"  
"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Sabine said. "Remember how long it took for you to tell us?"  
"Oh, alright." Zeb said. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." he told Ezra.  
"I really don't." Ezra said, looking down at the thought of the unpleasant memories.  
Sabine pulled out her phone to check the time. "It's nearly 6. Perhaps we should head back."  
"Alright." Zeb said. He whistled to signal the dogs to come back. They had wondered off earlier. After hooking the three dogs back onto the leashes Zeb and Sabine led Ezra back home.  
They found Kanan sitting at the table, reading a book and drinking some coffee. "You're back earlier than I expected."  
"We had some unforeseen difficulty." Sabine said.  
"Which would be what?" Hera asked, coming in when she heard the kids arrive.  
"Ezra got punched in the eye by a jerk previous adoptive brother." Zeb summed up.  
"What!" Hera and Kanan yelled at the same time, both immediately rushing over to see what was wrong.  
"It's fine really." Ezra said, brushing them off. "I've had worse." He started to leave the room. "I'll be…in my room if you want to see me." He paused trying to think of what to call the bedroom he was currently living in. He also deliberately said 'if you want to see me' knowing that they most likely wouldn't need him, or want him.  
After Ezra left Sabine explained what happened at the park better to Hera and Kanan, who weren't too pleased. But not with Ezra, but with his past families who made him this way.  
"I don't see how anyone could possibly give such a sweet boy back to the orphanage, let alone all the families he's been with before us." Hera said.  
"I can tell it's going to be a long time before he learns to trust us." Kanan said.  
"I tried to find out why he was in the orphanage in the first place, but he didn't want to talk about it." Zeb said.  
"He just needs time." Kanan said. "You have to be patient, Zeb. We all have to be patient."  
Zeb and Sabine left for their own rooms, leaving Hera and Kanan alone.  
"You should go talk to him." Hera suggested. "Try to get to know him."  
"Yeah," Kanan said. "I'll bring up the rest of his supper in case he is hungry." He reheated Ezra's chicken and rice and headed upstairs to Ezra's room.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked, and knocked with his free hand.  
It took a moment but Ezra answered the door. "Oh, uh, Kanan, what is it?"  
"Just wanted to talk," Kanan said. At the look of panic that covered Ezra's face he added, "You aren't in trouble. I'd just like to get to know you."  
"Me?" Ezra asked.  
"Well you are Ezra, aren't you?" Kanan joked. "I also brought you the rest of your supper in case you were hungry."  
"Well, come in, I guess." Ezra said. He realized how dumb this sounded due to the fact that Kanan owned the house and could do whatever wanted. But Ezra was confused when Kanan didn't point this out in an angry manner, but just stepped inside thanking him.  
'This family is a bit odd,' Ezra thought. 'But will they be any different

thanks again to Hadesgirl015

go questions ons just ask

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE ㈄8㈄8㈄8㈃6㈃6㈃6㈃7㈃7㈃7㈃5㈃5㈃5

SPECTOR 7 out

may the force be with you always


End file.
